Jar of Hearts
by Somethinglikenew
Summary: Broken Zutara... kind of cliche and very movie-cheesy type, but read please! Katara sees Zuko and Mai together and is heartbroken. Sorry for Zutarians  wow, that sounds a lot like zebras , but I still support the shipping!


**Hey! This is a songfic of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri… I fell in LOVE with the song after I heard Christina Grimmie (ah-maz-ing) sing it. And for y'all who don't know Christina Grimmie… she's a youtuber and an amazing singer. Italics are the song and some of it might be in parentheses, which means that the person's speaking… no der. By the way…**

**modern fic**

**Zuko has no scar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer: "Jar of Hearts" is by Christina Perri (don't own the song) and is not Katara's in any way**

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret," _Katara cried as she looked at the two teens. He tried to convince her it wasn't really happening the way she thought it was. But she knew. Oh, she knew.

"_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most," _Katara said as she walked away from the man she loved. Tears streaked down her face. She wept as Zuko tried to follow her.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

She had learned to mask her pain from the rest of her friends. After catching Zuko kissing Mai, she had cried and cried. She would not come out of her room. Everyone would ask her what was wrong. She was tired, tired of being asked that.

_And who do you think you are _

_Running 'round leaving scars_

She wrote down the two lines on a piece of paper on her desk and left the room.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

He said that she was his one and only. He actually just loved someone else. He said he broke up with her. How wrong she thought. How wrong…

"_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?" _She whispered faintly in her bedroom, confident no one could hear her.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

She heard a grave voice asking her friends where she was. Then, he screamed her name and she fled. She was broken. She couldn't have her heart broken again.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Then she thought about everything she has done. No. No, she could not throw her life away just because her heart is broken. She was going to be strong.

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

She lived, slowly overcoming her depression. She wanted to live- no matter how big her aching heart was.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

She now had four lines written on a piece of paper. She was going to finish this. She had to get her message out.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

She closed her cerulean eyes. Maybe it wasn't his fault. But no matter what, she would not let him explain. She might get pulled in all over again.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Her blue eyes, once dull because of heartbreak, were becoming brighter and brighter everyday. She was slowly living without him.

_I wished I had missed the first time that we had kissed_

'_Cause you broke all you promises_

He had called her unexpectedly while she was with her friends. She didn't bother to look at the called ID.

"Wait, Katara let me explain to you what really-"

"_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back,"_ she said. Tears brimmed at the tip of her eyes and she pressed the button with the red phone. All that came up on his phone was a single sound. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

Her song was done. Short, but done. This was her message. She was going to give it after she had pushed him away. She decided to do it at the talent show- no one would know except for him.

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"Here we have Katara singing an original song called Jar of Hearts. Give her a round of applause!"

She stood in front of the school. She was stronger now. Sure, he had broken her heart. Sure, he was now dating Mai. It didn't matter to her anymore because she had gotten over him. All that mattered to her now was getting her message out.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

**She ended her song, filled with emotion. His eyes were wide opened as the entire room burst into applause. He knew she was talking to him. She knew he knew. She was right- just collecting a jar of hearts.**

**Sorry if this was kind of weird… did it late at night and could not think straight. Then I woke up at 6 AM to finish… I love this song… it's really amazing… so listen to it! Review please!**

**Oh! And I know that phones don't make a beeping noise when the other hangs up. It just kind of… hums. But I didn't know how to put it like that.**


End file.
